


The Whole “Being Dead” Thing

by luvisblind



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvisblind/pseuds/luvisblind
Summary: NOT BEETLEJUICE!!! FALSETTOS!! WHizzer POV. He dies of AIDS and is visiting his family.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Part 1

So this is what dying feels like.  
Last I remember, I had been in the hospital. It was Jason’s bar Mitzvah. He really is a special boy. I had fallen over, and my stomach felt like a bottomless pit inside of me. I grabbed Jason by the shoulder. “Thank You.” were my last words to him. Marvin grabbed me and brought me back to my bed. It was comfy for a hospital bed. We curled up in bed. The next thing I know, I feel amazing. I thought I was cured.   
I stood up and turned to Marvin. I start to say “Marv-” but I stop dead in my tracks.  
I see Marvin and I, still in bed. He clings to my body, shaking, but I don’t feel it. I can’t feel anything anymore. I see Charlotte practically fall over, sobbing. I knew then what had happened. I kiss Marvin on the cheek, which I assume he didn’t feel. I walked into the next room to take one last look at my family.  
Mendel sits down in a chair and covers his face with his hand. Trina sits by his side, crying into his shoulder. It’s pretty touching to see her cry over me, of all people. I mean, I stole her husband. She should be leading a parade right now. But instead, she weeps. I don’t want her to be upset, but at the same time, I’m happy to know she’ll remember me as her friend, even with our rocky history.   
Jason is still standing by the Torah, only he isn’t reading it anymore. He looks up at Cordelia with his big brown eyes (He gets them from his handsome father). He starts to say something, but I can’t hear it. Cordelia only nods solemnly. Jason begins running at full speed to see me, or what was me. Cordelia wraps her arms around him until he gives up. He collapsed into Cordelia’s arms, shaking. She rests her head on top of his, and I see the streaks of mascara roll down her cheeks.  
While I witness these things, I’m disheartened. I want to cry, but nothing will come out. The sickness is gone for sure. I guess that means I’m cured? I’ll never know for sure. At least death gives me time to contemplate all this.  
Suddenly, I feel myself going up, up, up. It’s an exhilarating feeling. I’m rising and rising. Where I’m going, I don’t know for sure. I’m passing clouds and twinkling stars. I feel bubbly as I come to a stop.


	2. Part 2

I land in a room. It has no windows and doors, and the walls are plain white. This is less inviting than the hospital room I spent my final weeks in. At least I had Marvin. I suddenly remember Marvin again. His sweet face and his soft lips. My eyes well up in tears. I know for a fact I’m dead, and now I can’t see Marvin. My thoughts come back to the room.  
I sit down in the empty chair in front of me. It feels like a prison cell. I’m all alone until suddenly, “Hello. Welcome,” A man appears, with a whole working computer, and horrendously disorganized desk. I think I recognize him, but it’s hard to tell because he doesn’t even look up at me. Rude ass bitch. He reads from his computer screen.  
“Micah ‘Whizzer’ Brown. I regret to inform you have died. If you just want to fill out the paperwork on my desk, we’ll talk about living spaces and special requests.”  
He motions to a packet of papers in the center of his desk, handing me a pen.I look at the paper. It has basic questions. Height. Weight. Age when died. But then there are the weird ones. Cause of death. Deceased Relatives/Companions. Living Relatives/Companions. Deceased Pets. Living Pets. And one short answer questions at the bottom. “If you could do anything once you have died, what would it be?” I sit staring blankly at the paper for a while before filling in the answers. In the end, the paper looks like this.  
Name: Micah Cohen-Brown DOB: April 24th, 1942 Age when Died: 39 DOD: May 27th, 1981 Height When Died: 6’3 Weight when Died: 113 lbs Cause of death: Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome Living Relatives/Companions: Marvin Cohen-Brown, Trina Weisenbachfeld, Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Jason Cohen-Weisenbachfeld, Cordelia Glaser-Foster, Charlotte Foster-Glaser Deceased Pets: Tuck (Lizard) Living Pets: None If you could do anything once you have died, what would it be? I’d visit and talk to my living family one last time, so we could all get peace of mind.  
I also want to see my old pet lizard and try peanut butter. I know the peanut butter thing sounds stupid, but I was allergic and I wanna try it now that I know it can’t kill me. I hand the man back the paper, and realize he hasn’t once looked up from his computer. Finally, he looks back at me and reads the paper.  
Afterwards, he looks back at me and says, “Alright Mr. Brown. This is your home. After I leave this place, you will use this,” He pulls a computer out of his desk, “To pick your furniture. It will arrive before the day is out. You are in The Good Place. We don’t like the term ‘Heaven’ but you can use it if you’d like. Everything here is free. Tomorrow I’ll be back here to discuss your wishes. The ones you wrote on the bottom of your form, to be clear. You are one of the very few people to ask to see and speak to living relatives. Usually we only do one or the other, but after reviewing your life, I’m going to check and see if my boss will let me make an exception.”  
I am so confused. Who is “we”? And why was I chosen for a good place, and not the other place. How many more “other” places were there? The man went on.  
“Usually, during your initiation, you’d meet your true soulmate, but it seems that he hasn’t passed yet. His name is Marvin Cohen, I believe.” I shift in my seat. I just need Marvin right now, to walk me through whatever this is. “It looks like you two were very close. I am sorry for your loss.”  
I feel like… well, a ghost. I can’t even believe what just happened. I just… died. I am dead. No longer alive. I look around at this little cell. I can’t believe I have to live here.  
“Do you have any questions?” I nod, unable to form a sentence. Slowly, I speak. The sound of my voice makes me cringe a little bit.  
“This is going to sound a bit greedy, but is this all the space I get?” The man laughed.  
“Oh no. This is only one room of your home. The architecture is going to be your dream home, but I figured it’d be more fun for you to let you decorate. When you are done using the laptop for ordering furniture, the doorway will open up out of this room. It’s two stories, but not too much space. You will be living alone for a few months or years. It all depends”  
I’m excited until I hear the phrase “months or years”.  
“What do you mean ‘months or years’?” The man cringes at his own blunder while thoughts swirl around in my mind.  
“Alright.” He starts, “Technically I’m not supposed to tell you this, but I trust you. This block was reserved for your family by special request of your mother. They are all currently living, and therefore being watched and judged. The only person with a guaranteed spot in The Good Place is Cordelia Glaser-Foster. She’ll live next door to you.  
“We have a team of people who were assigned to all of your living family, and we hang out a lot together. From my correspondants findings, Marvin Cohen has a life expectancy of 3 months to about 4 years, give or take.”  
Hearing this was like a slap in the face. My mother made it to The Good Place. Cordelia’s basically got a saved seat next to me. The news of Marvin’s life expectancy. It’s just so much to take in. I’m relieved and concerned and confused. My head is reeling.  
“Alright. If you have any more questions I’ll be meeting with you here tomorrow at 10 am. Initiation starts at 11:30 am, so dress your best. I know you can.” He looks about ready to disappear into thin air but I stop him.  
“Wait! How does Marvin…?” I let my words hang in the air. He sighs.  
“Alright.” He looks at his computer and in a few clicks knows the answer. “Do you really want to know?” I said yes, y’know, like a liar. “Marvin is expected to die by either committing suicide or dying of AIDS.”  
My heart practically breaks. I feel the tears forming. I don’t know what to do or say. I just want to be with Marvin and now I can’t. “Goodbye Whizzer.” He nods his head and in a heartbeat, I’m left alone with my new computer.  
I dry my eyes and begin to pick all my furniture. It takes a while because I’m so picky, but when I finish, the wall opens up in a beam of blinding light.  
I walk out into my new living space. It’s like a New York modern mansion. It’s sleek and stylish, everything I would’ve wanted in my apartment with Marvin, if we had the space or time. After some time spent exploring, I found my new bedroom. It was the only furnished room in the house. It was replicated to look just like me and Marvin’s bedroom.  
I find my usual pajamas in the same drawer they’re always in. I fall into bed with a thud and sleep dreamlessly until the next day. The sleep feels like what I thought death would be.


	3. Part 3

I wake up at around 9:45, wondering if time works differently here. I get dressed and when I open my closet, I am surprised to see the closet space was huge. It had all my clothes and more. Gucci, Valenciaga, all the designer clothes I could never afford when I was alive. Even in a desperately depressing time, style is of the utmost importance.   
After trying on tons of different outfits, I settle on a comfortable silk shirt, with my favorite pants. As I slip on my dress shoes, the man reappears in my kitchen.  
“It’s initiation time.” He says,  
“Hey, what’s your name?” he grins.  
“I’m Benny.” I grab my sunglasses, and we walk outside.   
It’s not anything crazy. It’s like New York, but it’s brighter outside. We make it to a yogurt shop. I sit inside with a cup of yogurt. A peppy woman pops up next to me, and Benny is nowhere to be seen. Looking around, many people seem to be having the same experience. She starts talking immediately.   
“Hi. I’m Zuzanna. I’m here to help sort out your wish.” She says, “First on the agenda, your lizard Tuck. Here he is!” Tuck appears on the table, crawling up onto my arm and perching on my shoulder.  
“Next, I am aware you are allergic to peanuts. You’ll be fine eating it now, because you can’t die!” She smiles like a party princess on crack. She snaps her finger and a cup of peanut butter appears in front of me, with a cracker.   
“Can everyone here do that?” She ignores my question.  
“Try it!” I dip the cracker in the peanut butter and bite down. It’s disgusting. I smile anyways, to make her feel better.  
She looks at me very seriously before clipping a bracelet on to my wrist. It has little charms with people on them. They have no faces, but I can tell when I look at them, they are Marvin, Trina, Mendel, Charlotte, Cordelia, and Jason. I look up at her.  
“Because of your difficult life, living on the streets of Manhattan, the death of your mother, your abusive father, your difficult relationship with your husband Marvin, my boss has decided to let you see, and speak to, your living family. Each charm is colored. When you wish to see a person on a charm, you will be revealed and heard by that person. You have 2 hours with that person before you must come back here. You get one person per day. Once you’ve spoken to that person, the charm will lose its color.”  
I sit, taking it all in. I get to talk to them one more time. I can barely believe my ears. I still want to know who this “boss”is. But it’s fine. It can wait.  
“One person at a time. Once a day. Two hours per person. Only the people on the charms. Any questions?” I shake my head no, and finish my froyo. That was kind of a dumb initiation, but I don’t even care.


	4. Part 4

After a few days, I decided to take a bus down to Earth. It’s exciting, but there are no windows, so I can’t tell what direction I’m going in. When we got there, everyone was just files off the bus. I follow, unsure where I’m headed. The people on the bus speak different languages, so we couldn’t be going to the same place could we?   
I step out of the bus, and am suddenly free falling. I shut my eyes. Heights make me nauseous, even as a dead person. When I land, I recognize the room. It’s my hospital room. I look around. It doesn’t seem to have changed. The Torah is still open on the table. The sheets of the bed still have me and Marvin’s imprint on them. I feel the bed, and am shocked to discover my body is translucent. I see everything in the room through the palm of my hand, including Charlotte, who walks in as if she was expecting me.  
I grabbed the charm on the bracelet and now I don’t know what to do. Are there some sort of magical instructions? All I remember is “One person at a time. Once a day. Two hours per person. Only the people on the charms.” But how do I get in touch with her? I’m contemplating and trying to decide if this is all a load of crap when Charlotte screams. I guess that’s all it took.  
“Charlotte!” I smile at her. She backs away towards the bed. The color drains from her face. It quickly downs on me once again, that I’m dead. She doesn’t expect to see me. I regroup and try again.  
“Listen. I know this is scary but-” She cuts me off, muttering inaudible. I can’t hear her, so I continue. “It’s just me, I only have a little time left. I just wanted to-”   
She jumps up and tackles me with a hug. I wrap my arms around her and just dissolve into the hug. Not literally. A lot of weird shit is happening, but that didn’t, just so we’re clear. We didn’t talk much. There wasn’t much to say, at least not to her. We crawled onto the hospital bed and stared at the ceiling.  
“So, do you know?” She finally asks.  
“About what?”   
“Marvin. He has it.” I nod solemnly. I realize my time is running out. I shoot up in bed, and say to her,  
“I’m going to miss you Char.” I start crying. This will be the last time we ever hear from each other until she kicks the bucket. She’s crying too.  
“Oh, Whizzer, you were the best friend I ever had. I promise you, I promise to find a cure.” My heart is overflowing.  
“No.”   
“I will find the cure.”   
“Don’t waste your time like that Char. Not over this. It’s not worth the-”   
“A woman.” She says gravely.  
Deep down I know what she’s going to say, but I ask anyways.   
“What?”   
“A woman came in yesterday. She has it.” 3 minutes.   
“Oh, Char.” I wrap my arms around her and cradle her as she sobs into my arms.  
“What if-” I hush her. 2 minutes.   
“Charlotte.” She starts again.  
“Charlotte.” I repeat.  
“Charlotte,” 1 minute, “I love you.”  
“I love you.” She says finally. I feel myself disappearing


	5. Part 5

Leaving Charlotte was a very taxing ordeal. After a week long break, I feel ready to say my next goodbye. I catch the bus back to the hospital and walk to Mendel’s office downtown. Let me tell you, walking through people is the most amazing thing in the world. You should try it some time.  
So I finally get to Mendel’s office, but then I have to wait until his office closes to actually go in. At 7 o’clock, 6 hours after I arrived, he finally closes his office and I slip in as a frantically disheveled woman who smells like cat piss runs out, crying.   
I grab hold of my little charm bracelet and Mendel lets out the girliest scream I’ve ever heard. He’s wearing an orange and green striped sweater. By far the ugliest sweater I’ve ever seen. All that time being gay around him and he never learned how to dress. It really is a shame.   
“Woah! Calm down.” He’s not scared, just surprised.   
“Holy shit!” I smile sheepishly. He doesn’t look amused. “I thought you… you’re supposed to be-”   
“Dead, I know. I am. Dead, I mean. But I came back for approximately 2 hours to visit with you and say ‘goodbye’.”  
“Oh…” He takes a minute before processing, and sits down in his special therapist chair that squishes when he moves. He motions for me to sit on the couch across from him. I genuinely hope he doesn’t turn this into some sort of therapy session.   
“So, how’s Jason been?” I ask.  
“He’s not doing well. He’s missed the past two weeks of school. He can’t sleep through the whole night without waking up, usually crying.” I don’t want him to cry over me. I make a personal note to tell him that when I see him.  
“That’s horrible.”  
“He misses you, Whiz. We all do. It’s not the same without you.”   
“It’s not the same without any of you. I mean it. I know sometimes I’m sarcastic and probably an ass, but I really mean this. I go through the motions of the day back in the afterlife, but my family gave it flavor.   
“Cordelia gave it sweetness. Trina gave it loyalty. Charlotte gave it smarts. You gave it advice. Jason gave it innocence. Marvin gave it love. You guys were everything to me.”   
It’s been an hour and a half. We share and keep sharing. It is therapy and now, I wish I had gotten some when I was alive.  
“Mendel, I’m sorry.” He cocks his head at me.  
“For what?”   
“For everything and anything I’ve done to hurt you. I’m sorry.”   
“I forgive you.” He smiles bittersweetly at me.  
“Hey?”   
“What?”  
“How’s the afterlife? What’s it like?” He asks. I look up at the clock.  
“Time’s up.” That was most likely the smoothest exit I’ll ever make.


	6. Part 6

The next day I get dressed in my nicest clothes and grab a bottle of wine from the liquor store near my new house. It’s time to say the really hard goodbyes. I’m starting with my oldest friend, Cordelia. I just want to watch tv and dish with her like old times.  
When I get to her house, all the lights are off. I can just walk inside because I’m a ghost. I wait for 20 minutes before Cordelia walks through the door holding a bottle of wine. Perfect. I grab hold of my charm and turn on ‘Divorce Court’.   
She sees me on the couch and squeals as if she saw a puppy. She runs over and gives me a great big hug. Soon, we’re both snuggled up on the couch watching tv and dishing about my new afterlife, and our old college memories while I drink my ghost wine, and she pops open her own.  
“Wait, so I live next door to you when I die?” She asks, perky as ever. I can see the bags under her eyes though.   
“Yeah, isn’t it awesome?”   
“Well yes, of course, but why can’t we be roomies for all eternity, like in college?” I shake my head.  
“Because you have Charlotte and I have Marvin.” Her face suddenly darkens. Not a scary dark, but a solemn, melancholy dark. It only then dawns on me that I haven’t brought up Marvin with anyone else. My heart is reminded of how much I miss him. My skin is reminded of how it aches for his touch. My mouth is reminded of it’s longing for him to be in it (both ways lol). My hair is reminded of how much I want him to pull on it. My dick… well, you know the drill.  
“Marvin hasn’t left his house since…”   
“Oh.”   
“You should go there now. And-”   
“I can’t. It’s just you. If Charlotte walks in right now she wouldn’t-” There’s a knock on the door. Cordelia runs to answer it. In the doorway, stands Marvin. He looks like he hasn’t slept or eaten. His pajamas are dirty and his hair is a mess. I suddenly start to cry.  
He breaks down into her arm crying. She walks him inside, comforting him. I stand almost immediately, grab my wine and head for the door. I hear my name, but I don’t stop until I’m outside. Cordelia follows me, shutting the door behind her. She wraps her arms around me one more time.  
As she heads towards the door, she turns around.   
“Catch you later Whiz.” But before I can respond, I’m gone.


	7. Part 7

Seeing Marvin really shook me up. Now it’s been a month since I died. People do have to get back to their lives, but I still have to say bye to a few more people. The next few will be the hardest. I decided to start with Trina.  
I arrive at her house, and after mustering up a small amount of courage, I walk through her door. I see her in the kitchen, cooking. There’s something stressed about it though. I get closer to discover that she’s making a batch of her famous Banana Carrot Surprise. They’re muffins. When I look around, I see plates, bowls, even cups, with muffins on them. There are hundreds of muffins. I remember her stress cooking, and get some sort of psyched out PTSD style flashback to when Marvin and I got back together at the beginning ‘81.   
I grab my bracelet as she shoves another batch in her oven and starts on more batter. She’s pulling more carrots out of her fridge, which is also full of muffins. She stops, and looks at me in amazement.  
“Hi Trina.” She wipes a single tear away.   
“Whizzer,” She dusts her apron off. “What- What are you doing here?”   
“I get one more visit” I say quietly.   
“Why are you wasting it here?” She says coldly.   
“Stop, Trina. Stop. Stop cooking. And stop being rude.” I say. “You know you love me.” I smirk at her. She puts her hands down on her counter and breathes in deeply.   
“You were always… very charming Whizzer. Marvin and I both know that very well. I’m sorry for what happened to you but-”  
“Listen. I came to apologize. For stealing your husband. For accidentally indirectly showing your son a painting of Marvin’s dick-”   
“What?”  
“Oh, you didn’t- Nevermind. I’m sorry for indirectly giving you syphilis. I’m sorry for all the pain I ever brought you.” I see her shoulders relax.   
“Thank you, Whizzer. I forgive you. And I’m sorry for being rude to you, even after you died.”   
“Trina, I have one last thing to ask. Just look after Marvin for me. Please. I know you guys don’t get along, but it’s the least you could do for me, and for him.” She nods. “Thank you, Trina. For sticking by me. You are such a loyal woman. Jason is lucky to have a mother like you in his life.” She smiles, finally. She doesn’t respond though. “Goodbye, Trina.” I still have about an hour and half left on the clock, but I said all I needed to. I let myself out and walk around her block until it’s time to go home.


	8. Part 8

The next day I go back to Trina’s to see Jason. I haven’t mentally prepared myself enough, but if I keep waiting I’ll never do it. It’s still dark outside, around 1 AM when I walk, unseen and unheard up the stairs of Trina’s house to Jason’s room. It’s a mess. Just typical boy things. Clothes on the floor, books and magazines strewn about the floor. He’s still in bed, breathing softly under his blankets.   
I watched him for a while. His ruffled hair. His rosy cheeks. He reminds me of Marvin. Suddenly, I hear a scream. It takes a moment for me to realise, it’s coming from Jason. He shoots up in bed, tears streaming down his face. Trina walks lazily into the room, wrapping him in her embrace.  
“I keep seeing-”   
“I know darling. You miss him. We all do. And I’m sure he misses you too. But it’s time to keep going. If not for yourself, or your father, or me, then for Whizzer. Ok?”  
“Ok.” Jason sniffles out, before lying back down. Trina shuffles out of the room, but not before I see her wipe a silent tear away. I knew she loved me.   
When Trina leaves, Jason sits back up in bed, and grabs the picture from his Bar Mitzvah off the table.  
“God,” he says in a low whisper, “Why did you take my best friend?” He hugs the picture frame tight to his chest, tears falling like rain. I reveal myself.  
He gasps and before I can register what’s happening his arms are wrapped around my waist. I put my head down on top of his and just breathe.  
“I missed you Jason.”   
“I missed you too, Dad.”  
“How are you?” I just try to make a little small talk with him.  
“I’m… kinda bad, actually. Nothing’s the same without you. Not chess, not Papa’s house, not even going to school!”   
“Why school?”   
“Because I know you won’t be there to pick me up.”   
“But have you been going?” I look at him seriously.  
“Yeah. I did take two weeks off though.”   
“You need to stay in school, okay? I might be dead, but I still want to see you do great things with your life.”  
“Alright, Dad.” He finally smiles.  
“Hey, listen. My leather jacket is still at your father’s house. I want you to have it. Think of it as a late Bar Mitzvah gift.”   
“Really?” His eyes are so full of innocence and wonder. I can’t get over it, even after all this time.  
“Sure. Just make sure your father is ready to let go of it. How is he?”   
“He doesn’t leave the house much. But he’s been worse. It took him a week to even go over to Charlotte and Cordelia’s. They live across the hall.”  
“I know. I’m going to talk to him soon. Have you been there to visit at all?”  
“Only once. Everything reminded me of you, and I haven’t been back. But Papa is also struggling to cope.”  
“I’ll talk to him.”  
“Good.” He looks sad again. “Dad, are you gonna leave again?” I knew this would happen.  
“Yes, Jason. I have to go back to my new home. But, I’ll always be right here,” I point to his heart. “And, up there.” I point to the rising sun.   
“Ok Dad.”  
“Time to get some rest Jason.”  
“Alright.” He lays back down. I lay by his side and wait with him until he falls asleep. I disappear.


	9. Part 9

So today’s the big day.  
I’m not ready in the slightest.  
But it’s time.  
I walk around our familiar house. The photos of us. Heppy. Free, even. With no worries about the future. I’m already crying.  
I stumble through the kitchen, where we’ve done it too many times to count. I smile at the thought. Pinning Marvin against a wall. Him kissing my neck. It gives me goosebumps, him sitting on top of our marble countertop and groping his cute ass.  
I walk up to our room. It’s dark inside. It reeks of schmaltz. I see him. He’s a motionless lump on his mattress. I take a few deep breaths. I enter.  
“Marvin!” I exclaimed, after admiring him for a moment. Marvin sprang up and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. Marvin’s touch felt warm, like a ray of sun, but something inside of me still felt cold. Our lips met for a kiss. Marvin’s body curved into mine. We stumble and move discordantly towards the bed, knocking over a cup and the phone as we went. I recognize every move he makes.  
We fall onto the bed. Marvin finally ends the kiss to breath. He pulled the covers around us and we cuddled together. I sit up in bed, rubbing up on Marvin’s shoulder. Feeling his hair. Tracing the palms of his hands, desperately exploring every inch of him. I look up at him, smiling.  
“You know, there’s a reason I’m here.” He sighs.  
“Of course,” He said quietly. I can already feel myself starting to cry.  
“You need to keep going, Marv.” He nuzzles his head into my side. “You can’t isolate yourself. You need people around you.”  
“All really I want is you, Whizzer.” He looks up at me. I don’t hold it back. My body is shaking. I release every emotion.  
After the tears are done, which is a while, I release all the sexual frustration too. Not THAT way, you little nasty. Just kissing and extremely accurate ear biting. I have a boner, but I ignore it.  
After that, I grab my favorite record and play “We Built This City.” I jump and dance, and soon Marvin’s joining in. We’re dancing and as soon as the song ends, I start it over. After 4 plays, we’re rolling on the ground and laughing.  
I check the time. It’s going by too fast.  
“Marvin,” I stand up while he’s just laying on the ground smiling his adorable smile. “I love you. You were the love of my life. The man of my dreams. I want to spend my whole afterlife with you. Now get up off your cute ass and live the best life possible so you can make it there.”  
He springs up and attacks me with a hug. I feel a tingling sensation inside of me. That “It’s Time To Go” feeling. I hug him tighter and tighter. I hear him start to say, “Whizzer, you…”  
His voice is fading. I see my hands disappearing. I’m crying again, hard, harder than ever. I fall into my own lonely bed and curl up with my pillow. I hug it like it’s my Marvin, my baby. My little charm bracelet is gone. I’m alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
